Bella's Sister
by floydcotton
Summary: Bella has an older sister, Mandy, who was imprinted on by Sam. Sam/OC


**Hello again! This is my fourth story and my second for Twilight. While my other Twilight story is a Jacob/OC story, this one will be a Sam/OC story. This first chapter will essentially cover everything that happened before "New Moon," and the next chapter will start up right with "New Moon." There won't be any dialogue in this chapter due to it being mostly background info, but there will be in the following chapters. Emily will be Paul's imprint instead of Sam's. Any suggestions will be more than welcome. Please read my other stories, they are all a work in progress and any input would be appreciated. Enjoy!****DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or anything to do with the books or movies; they belong to the author and the filmmakers. I only own the OC.**

**Twilight: "Bella's Sister"**

**Prologue: Mandy and Sam's Beginning**

Two years before Bella's birth, Charlie and Renee Swan had their first daughter, Mandy. She looked almost exactly like her mother, with the exception of the dark brown hair she inherited from her father. Mandy was a very happy little girl, always smiling and laughing. When her younger sister Bella was born, Mandy seemed to love being an older sister. She always wanted to help her parents take care of Bella; she adored her younger sister.

The only person she seemed to love more than her sister was her father. While Mandy did love Renee, it was Charlie who could always make her smile. Mandy was very much Daddy's little girl. When Charlie and Renee divorced, they knew that neither one of them could take care of two kids on their own. Charlie presented Renee with a solution: he would have primary custody of Mandy and she would have primary custody of Bella.

This worked out pretty well for the broken family. Mandy missed her mother and sister, but she had a great time with her father and loved having all of his attention for herself. As the years went on, Bella would spend a few weeks during the summer with Charlie and Mandy, and then Mandy would spend a few weeks with Renee and Bella.

As they got older, Mandy began to realize just how different she and her sister were. Bella was awkward and clumsy; even worse, in Mandy's opinion, Bella's personality was very boring. Bella didn't seem to want to have fun; she just wanted to stay home. She was way too serious for Mandy, who was a more carefree and fun-loving girl.

During her senior year of high school, Mandy officially met Sam Uley, a boy from the La Push Quileute Reservation. Mandy had always known who Sam was because Charlie was good friends with some of the La Push residents, but she had never actually met him. But in early October of her senior year, Charlie had sent her over to the Clearwater's house to drop some things off and Sam had been there. They had greeted each other and had a short conversation before Mandy left, but their brief interaction had left quite an impression on her.

Mandy didn't see him for a few months, but she couldn't stop thinking about him. She had asked her father about Sam and Charlie couldn't say enough good things about him. Mandy couldn't help but think that he must be at least a decent person if Charlie thought that he was, since Charlie was a hard man to impress.

The next time they met was two days before Christmas. Mandy was at the store buying food for Christmas when she quite literally ran into Sam as she was turning down an aisle. She almost dropped her food and began apologizing profusely as she readjusted her shopping basket. When she looked up into his eyes, however, all coherent thought left her mind. She couldn't focus on anything but the man in front of her.

Before she could say anything more, he left the store quickly with a look of shock upon his face. Mandy was shocked herself, not sure what had just happened. She found herself missing him already and longing to be with him. She returned home and went straight to her room, thinking only of Sam and their encounter in the store.

A few days after the incident in the store, Mandy went to Billy Black's house with Charlie so the two men could watch football. Jake, Billy's son, wanted to go hang out with his friends Quil and Embry and invited Mandy to go with him. Mandy, who didn't want to watch football, agreed and the two started walking to Quil's house. Quil, as it turned out, lived right down the street from Sam. Mandy discovered this when she saw Sam walking out of his house just as she and Jake were walking up to Quil's house.

Their eyes met, and they both found that they couldn't look away. Jake had tried to get Mandy's attention, but he eventually gave up and went into Quil's house on his own. Sam walked up to Mandy and they started talking; they ended up standing on the sidewalk talking for several hours until Jake came back out and told Mandy that they should go to his house since the football game was probably over.

After that day, Mandy and Sam were basically inseparable. They hung out every day after school, either at one of their houses or on the First Beach. Mandy found herself quickly falling in love with him, even though they had only known each other for a few months. But as much as she was beginning to fall for him, she couldn't help but feel like Sam was keeping something from her. He would disappear at night and not tell her where he was going or what he was doing. After about a month of dating, Mandy confronted him about his secrecy. This was when Sam dropped the bombshell: he was a werewolf and he had imprinted on her.

Mandy was shocked at first, obviously. She had never dared to think that her boyfriend could turn into a mythical creature and had fallen in love with her just because of his genetics. She knew that what Sam had told her was impossible; but when she looked in his eyes, she knew he was telling the truth. It also didn't hurt that he took her into the forest and demonstrated to her his shape-shifting abilities.

They continued dating throughout the rest of their senior year. Charlie thought it was great that his oldest daughter was dating someone like Sam, whom he thought could take care of her. Mandy had sent a picture of her and Sam to Renee and Bella, to which she received mixed results. Renee gushed over Sam, saying how handsome she found Sam and that she couldn't wait to meet him. Bella, on the other hand, was less than enthusiastic. She did congratulate Mandy, but she didn't really find the fact that her sister was dating someone to be all that exciting.

After graduation, Mandy and Sam began spending even more time together. Mandy had gotten a job as the secretary for the Forks Police Department and Sam was doing odd jobs around Forks and La Push. Sam didn't go with her when she went to California with Charlie and Bella, but he did go to Phoenix with her to meet Bella, Renee, and Phil, Mandy's step-dad. In August, Sam and Mandy decided to move in together. They had only been dating a few months, but they knew they were ready for that step. Charlie wasn't ecstatic about it, but Mandy was an adult and he couldn't stop her.

Life was going great for Mandy and Sam. They had a wonderful life and a great relationship. Jared soon joined Sam in the pack, followed a few months later by Paul. Paul quickly imprinted on his girlfriend Leah's cousin Emily, which had caused quite a bit of dram in the group. Mandy couldn't help but feel horrible for Leah, who had no real explanation for why her boyfriend had suddenly abandoned her for her cousin.

Around this time, Bella had arrived in Forks to live with Charlie. Phil was travelling for baseball and Bella could see that Renee wanted to go with him, so she volunteered to finish her last year and a half of school at Forks High was thrilled to have her sister in Forks. She had so many ideas of how to get Bella to come out of her shell and she couldn't wait to put them into action. Everything seemed to be going fine until Edward Cullen walked into the picture.

Bella had met Edward in Biology class on her first day and she told Mandy that she felt drawn to him. Sam had already told Mandy that the Cullens were vampires; so when she discovered that her sister was interacting with them, she was concerned. She had gone to school with them herself as they were only a few years behind her, but she had never interacted with them. Even though she hadn't known they were vampires at the time, they made her uncomfortable.

She mentioned her uneasy about the Cullens to Bella in hopes of making her want to stay away from them, especially Edward. But Bella assured her that everything was fine and that Mandy didn't need to worry about her. When Mandy told Sam what was happening with Bella and Edward, he became very angry. Even though the pack had a treaty with the Cullens, he didn't trust them. He was concerned that they were trying to go through Bella to get to Mandy, and then go through Mandy to get to the pack.

It took Mandy a while to reassure Sam that the Cullens wouldn't dare harm two humans to get to the pack. After all, why would the Cullens need to go through her and her sister to get to Sam and the others? They were vampires; they could just attack the pack without using any humans as middlemen. They were more likely to just kill the humans in the process, then where would they be? They would just be giving the pack a reason to attack. Anyway, the Cullens seemed to be pretty loyal to the treaty; it was unlikely that they would kill any humans.

Bella seemed to be getting closer and closer to Edward. They even seemed to be dating after a while. Charlie was upset that Bella was spending so much time with a boy he hardly knew; Mandy had a feeling that his younger daughter would enter a relationship with his best friend's son.

Mandy knew that Jake would be more than willing to date Bella because he was always asking Mandy for any information she might have on Bella. He wanted to know everything he could about her and was always asking Mandy when Bella would be coming to the Rez to visit. Mandy encouraged Jake's excitement about her younger sister because she secretly shared her father's desire that Bella would leave Edward and be with Jake.

At the end of the school year, Bella was in the hospital with a broken leg. She had apparently run a flight of stairs while chasing after Edward and tripped and fell. While that seemed like a very possible story, due to Bella's clumsy nature, Mandy knew that it was unlikely to be true. Bella was a horrible liar, and Mandy knew that something else had happened. Still, she didn't push it because she didn't want to have to explain her own knowledge of vampires.

Mandy was concerned for her younger sister. She knew that Bella was possibly falling in love with her "blood-sucking boyfriend," as the boys referred to Edward. She just hoped that someday soon her younger sister would see that there was a great deal of danger involved with vampires, especially if you were in a romantic relationship with one. Little did Mandy know that the danger would soon be coming her way as well.


End file.
